gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Terri Del Monico
Terri Del Monico (früher Schuester) ist die Ex-Ehefrau von Will Schuester, mit dem sie seit der High School zusammen war. Terri war Assistant Manager bei Sheets-N-Things, zog aber am Ende der zweiten Staffel nach Miami um, um dort einen neuen Zweig der Sheets-N-Things zu eröffnen, und dieses Mal als Managerin. Sie wird von Jessalyn Gilsig dargestellt. Biografie 'Staffel Eins' thumb|left|Terri wird von Will auf der Arbeit besuchtTerri kommt zum ersten mal in der Episode Ouvertüre vor, als Will sie bei der Arbeit besucht und ihr erzählt, dass er jetzt in der nächsten Zeit spät nach Hause kommen wird, da er das Nachsitzen beaufsichtigen muss. Terri war darüber nicht sehr begeistert. Später fragt Will Terri, ob sie ihn nicht auf eine Exkursion mit den Glee Clubs zu deren Konkurrenz, Vocal Adrenaline, begleiten will. Terri lehnt ab, und meint, dass sie keine Zeit dafür habe. Will konfrontiert sie danach damit, dass sie andauernd Sachen kauft, die sie nicht brauchen und sich auch nicht leisten können. Terri entgegnet ihm, dass es nicht schlimm ist, Dinge haben zu wollen. Später ist Terris Schwangerschaftstest positiv und sie erzählt es Will. thumb|left|Terri und Will auf WohnungssucheIn Jenseits von Gut und Sue meint Terris Schwester, Kendra, dass sie ein neues Haus ziehen sollte. Sie sieht sich zusammen mit Will ein sehr großes und teures Haus an, Will glaubt nicht, dass sie es sich leisten können, doch Terri besteht darauf. Will erklärt seiner Frau am Abend, dass sie wegen des Glee-Clubs doch nicht alle ihre Wünsche am Haus erfüllen können. Teri ist sehr sauer und fragt sich, ob die Kinder seinen ganzen Aufwand überhaupt zurückzahlen. Will nimmt deswegen einen Job als Hausmeister an der William McKinley High School an, wo er die Nachtschicht übernimmt. Als Terri einen Ultraschall bei Dr. Wu machen lässt, sagt ihr der Arzt, dass sie nur eine Scheinschwangerschaft hatte. Das kommt daher, dass sie sich ein Baby so sehr wünscht, dass ihr thumb|Terri beim ArztKörper die üblichen Symptome einer Schwangerschaft zeigte, was den positiven Schwangerschaftstest verursachte. An diesem Tag als Will am Abend nach Hause kam, wartete sie schon mit dem Essen auf ihn. Terri wollte ihm schon davon erzählen, doch dann sagte Will, wie sehr er sich über das Baby freut. Also lügt Terri und sagt, dass es ein Junge ist und dass sie das große Haus nicht brauchen, um glücklich zu sein. In Acafellas versucht Terri schwanger zu werden, in dem sie wiederholt mit Will schläft, allerdings erfolglos. Später wird sie Emma gegenüber misstrauisch, als Will mit seiner Band, den Acafellas, performt. In Kinder der Lüge enthüllt Terri Kendra, dass sie ihre Schwangerschaft vortäuscht und erfährt später von Will, dass Quinn schhwanger ist. Da sie das Kind abgeben will, sucht Terri sie auf und bietet ihr an, ihr das Baby zu geben, so dass Quinn es nicht selbst großziehen muss. In April, April essen Terri und Will gemeinsam, wobei sie über ihre morgenliche Übelkeit lügt. In Angeregte Organismen nimmt sie einen Job als Schulkrankenschwester an der McKinley High an, um Will und Emma auszuspionieren. Jedoch ist sie gewzungen zu kündigen, nachdem man sie dabei erwischt hat, wie sie den Schülern Aufputschmittel gegeben hat. In Spielverderberspiele erpressen Terri und Kendra Dr. Wu, dass er Will mit einem unechten Ultraschall austrickst, nachdem dieser unerwartet einen Arzttermin ausgemacht hat. Der Plan funktioniert und Will ist überglücklich. In Balladen bemerkt sie Rachels Schwärmerei für Will, was Terri zu ihrem Vorteil nutzt, indem sie sie dazu bringt, Hausarbeiten für sie zu erledigen. Sie ist außerdem in einer Rückblende zu sehen, wie sie Suzy Pepper wegen ihrer Schwärmerei für Will droht. In Haarspaltereien bringt sie Quinn dazu, mit Puck auf Kendras Drillinge auzupassen, nachdem Quinn Zweifel hat, ihr Baby abzugeben. thumb|left|Terri wird von Will konfrontiertIn Wer ist im Bilde? sucht Will zu Hause nach etwas Passendem zum Anziehen und findet einen Babybauch von Terri in einer der Schubladen. Er geht direkt zu Terri und konfrontiert sie mit seinem Fund. Sie behauptet, dass sie dies benutzt hat, um nach passenden Anziehsachen zu suchen, was Will ihr jedoch nicht abkauft. Er gerät in Rage und möchte, dass Terri ihr Shirt hochzieht, damit er ihren Bauch sehen kann. Sie weigert sich, doch Will ergreift die Initiative und reißt ihr den falschen Bauch herunter. Die beiden streiten sich und Terri sagt ihm die gesamte Wahrheit, auch, dass sie Quinns Baby letztlich genommen hätte. Will ist erschüttert und verschwindet. thumb|Terri versucht sich bei Will gut zu stellenIn Alles steht auf dem Spiel macht Will sich zu Hause für den Besuch von Emmas Hochzeit fertig, als Terri zufällig bereits nach Hause kommt. Sie nutzt die Gelegenheit, um ihm zu sagen, dass sie eine Therapie macht, um die Situation zu verbessern. Sie will die Ehe retten. Will schaut sie an und erklärt, dass er, obwohl er will, einfach nicht mehr das fühlt, was er früher gefühlt hat, wenn er sie angesehen hat. Er weiß nicht, ob das Gefühl von Familie und Liebe jemals wieder kommen könne. In Hallo Hölle! bereitet Emma Will eine Überraschung bei ihm Zuhause vor und trifft dadurch auf Terri, die noch ein paar Sachen abholen will. Emma erklärt Terri, dass sie mit ''Hello, Again'' sogar schon einen gemeinsamen Song haben. Terri erklärt, dass es auch ihr Song beim Abschlussball war, und verunsichert Emma damit. thumb|left|Terri reist Puck aus seiner TagträumereiIn Im Takt der Angst treffen sich nach der Schule Will und Terri, um die Scheidungspapiere endgültig zu unterschreiben. Des Weiteren haben Puck und Finn haben einen Nebenjob bei Sheets-N-Things angenommen. Als Terri Finn zeigt, wie er die Anziehsachen richtig falten muss, sieht sie kurzzeitig Will in ihm, da Finn sie an den 16-jährigen Will erinnert, in den sie sich damals verliebt hat. Als Finn jedoch über den Glee Club spricht, erkennt sie, dass dieser sie immer noch verfolgt und wird sauer. Sie entschuldigt sich jedoch für ihren Gefühlsausbruch und verspricht ihm bei seiner Wochenaufgabe für den Club zu helfen. Gemeinsam suchen sie nach einem passenden Song und nebenbei befördert Terri ihn, was Howard traurig zur Kenntnis nimmt. 'Staffel Zwei' In Britney/Brittany 'sieht Will mit Emma zusammen in seinem neuem Auto. Da geht sie auf Will und schnauzt ihn an, dass er dieses teure Auto nicht leisten kann und Emma verschwindet einfach. Terri denkt immer noch das Will Gefühle für sie hat und versucht ihn deswegen auch wieder zurück zu gewinnen. Sie erzählt ihm das sie die einzige Frau ist die er wirklich liebt. thumb|Terri kümmert sich um WillIn 'Ersatzspieler kümmert sich Terri um Will, da er krank ist. Sie macht ihm Suppe und pflegt ihn wieder gesund. Dabei kommen sich die beiden näher und schlafen miteinander. Bevor sie geht, schmeißt sie für Will den Film Singing in the Rain rein, weil sie weiß, dass dies sein Lieblingsfilm ist und den Film schaut er sich immer an, wenn er krank ist. Sie kommt an einen anderen Tag zu Besuch und bringt ihm noch mal Suppe vorbei. Sie sagt das Schlafen die beste Medizin sei. Später sieht sie Will mit Holly Holliday beim Bier trinken und wird wütend denn sie denkt, dass die beiden was miteinander haben und Will schmeißt sie dann raus. In Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat kommt Terri nur in einem Flashback vor. In Nacht der Vernachlässigten ist sie ein Teil von Sues League of Doom. Sie versucht wie nach wie vor Will zurück zu bekommen und ihre Aufgabe ist den Glee Club zu zerstören. In Das jüngste Gerücht kommt Terri noch mal als Mitglied des League of Doom zurück und bespricht mit Sue ihren neuen Plan. April kommt auch wieder zurück und versucht Will für ihre Broadway Show zu bekommen aber er verlässt den Glee Club nicht. So sitzen April, Terri und Sue zusammen undthumb|left|Terri besucht Will trinken ein selbst gemachtes Getränk. In Totenfeier bringt sie Will eine Fahrkarte für den Flug nach New York mit und die bekam sie auch günstiger, weil sie eine Grippe vorgetäuscht hat, die es nicht gibt. Terri und Will reden miteinander. Will bedankt sich für die Fahrkarten und fragt, warum sie dies tun. Da erklärt sie, dass sie einen neuen Job in Miami bekommen hat, als Managerin. Die beiden umarmen sich und Will geht wieder zu den New Directions. 'Staffel Drei' In Das Maria-Duell wird sie von Emma erwähnt. In Will will erscheint Terri während der Zusammenfassung. Außerdem bezieht sich Quinn auf die gesheiterte Ehe von Terri und Will und Santana bringt sie zur Sprache, als sie Mr. Schue über seinen Heiratsantrag für sie ausfragt. 'Staffel Vier' thumb|Terri in Staffel 4In Tatsächlich … Glee stellt Artie sich vor wie es wohl wäre, wenn es die New Directions nie gegeben hätte. Will hat den Glee Club nie übernommen und ist nach wie vor mit Terri zusammen, die an die McKinley kommt und seinen Gehaltsscheck fordert. Da er Alokoholiker ist, bemerkt er nicht, dass das Bay, dass er und Terri haben, nicht echt ist und gibt ihr ohne zu Zögern den Scheck. Bevor sie geht, nennt Terri Artie noch "Zuckerschnütchen" und flirtet mit ihm. 'Staffel Sechs' thumb|left|Terri lehnt Rachels Bitte abIn 2009 überzeugt Terri Will, nachdem sie gehört hat, dass er den Glee Club übernimmt, sich einen Job als Buchhalter zu besorgen. Später ist sie bei Sheets-N-Things, als Rachel sie besucht und sie versucht davon zu überzeugen, Will beim Glee Club bleiben zu lassen, was Terri aber ablehnt. thumb|I LivedIn Träume werden wahr ist Terri mit Will, Emma, Burt, Carole, Figgins und Sheldon bei Sues Rede in der Aula dabei. Danach singt und tanzt sie mit dem Rest vom Glee-Cast zu I Lived und umarmt freundschaftlich Will, was Emma aber trotzdem eifersüchtig macht. Beziehung 'Will Schuester' :Hauptartikel:'' Terri - Will Beziehungthumb|left Terri war in ihrer Schulzeit mit Will zusammen, welchen sie auch später heiratet. Doch nach dem ihre Lüge über ihre Schwangerschaft auffliegt, verlangt dieser die Scheidung. Trivia *Ihr Vorname stammt von Brad Falchuks Fünftklasslehrerin. *In 'Kinder der Lüge''', als Terri dabei ist, ihrer Schwester von ihrer hysterischen Schwangerschaft zu erzählen, fragt Kendra sie, ob das Baby schwarz ist. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf Jessalyn Gilsigs Rolle als Gina Russo aus Ryan Murphys früheren Serie "Nip/Tuck - Schönheit um jeden Preis", wo das Baby, dass sie eigentlich mit Christian Troy bekommt, schwarz ist. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:Charaktere S6 Kategorie:William McKinley High School Schüler